Wars of Alahaipha
by Kilo- King of Love
Summary: Follow Adrian, a Colonel in Lord Durions Dark Army, as he travels to Alegaesia to retrieve a female dragon! There will be love, hate, and adventure to follow! Based off of the Inheritance series and begins where book four left off. Possible future Lemons. Arya x OC


First story so enjoy! If you have questions please leave a comment so I can address the issues next chapter! Positive feedback helps! :)

On a training field a royal looking man is training with prisoners captured during the conquering of the city Sythsta in Western Alahaipha, a land to the west of Alegaesia. This man was a Colonel in the dark armies of lord Durion. He has medium length black hair ( imagine Sasuke from Naruto when he's older ) as dark as a midnight starless sky. It was unusual, as unless it was wet, it was naturally spiky. He had onyx colored almond eyes, and the rest of his facial features were exotically sharp and angled. The Colonel was about 5'11" with well toned muscles that weren't too big nor small. On the training field, he was training with men who lived in Sythsta. They wielded normal swords and had no armor, though even if they did it probably would be no help. The Colonel, wearing his training uniform which consisted of an all black tunic, and slightly loose black leggings tucked into military grade black leather boots, wielded his twin black swords which he had ever since he could remember, though compared to every other sword they were quite unusual in every way. As he ferociously attacked the soldiers, he sang his death song, which he sang when he killed masses of people.

"...It all returns to nothing, it all comes

tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down..."

Seven of the nineteen men he was training on dropped to the ground, some with slashes to their chest, while two had holes where their hearts are.

"...It all returns to nothing, I just keep

letting me down, letting me down, letting me down..."

Quickly and silently he then whispered Bringer, which caused one of his swords to be enveloped in fire, slashing diagonally a line of fire was launched causing four men to writhing in flames, while the others had ducked quickly enough to avoid the flames. Quickly getting up, the remaining eight soldiers looked at each other, and in silent agreement nodded their heads before all running at once at the Colonel, who's Adrian.

"...It all returns to nothing, it all comes

tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down..."

Jumping several meters into the air with his mysterious inhuman strength which he had even before Lord Durion enhanced it, he suddenly whispered "kveykva". Lightning sprang into his sword which he had pointing up and he quickly pointed it below him. The lightning spread from his sword to the ground and the land around where the lightning hit, for lack of other words, practically exploded. The shrapnel from the rocky ground destroyed all but one of the prisoners, who was crawling as fast as he could away from the Colonel blood streaking the path he traveled. Walking towards the man who appeared to be in his early twenties, quite young, he raised one of his swords.

"...It all returns to nothing, I just keep

letting me down, letting me down, letting me down..."

Seconds after the young man turned his head towards Adrian, the lone sword came sharply down in an arc. As the man's head rolled on the ground, the Colonel kneeled down towards the body, wiped his blades off, sheathed his twin blades, and walked towards the edge of the training grounds where three his soldiers stood shaking with fear and awe. With a calm, emotionless voice, the Colonel spoke.

"Remove the bodies, after that you are free to do as you please for the rest of the day."

Rushing to do as told, the Colonel continued walking back towards his army's encampment which was about a mile away from the plain where he just did training.

The encampment was located next to the remains of Sythsta. It was of usual base design, involved a North, South, East, and West gate, and had the main command tent in the center.

As the Colonel walked through the East gate, all the soldiers who saw him immediately saluted him while the others who did not see their leader quickly realized what was happening and stood to salute their leader to.

Quickly realizing that their Commander had taken all his anger out on the prisoners, the soldiers visibly relaxed slightly.

Several days before the invasion of Sythsta, the General had come to the Colonels army and announced that they were to join with his army and follow his leadership on an attack on the one of the main cities of Alahaipha, Ilnatra.

This was bad. Why? Because it meant that The Colonel would have to follow the Generals orders and that is the same as submitting to his authority.

When it comes to the rivalry between the two leaders, Colonel and General, the Colonel will not allow that.

As he still hasn't thought of what he will do and to undermine the Generals authority, he has been taking his anger out on prisoners. Some people would call that mass murder, but Adrian just considers it training.

Just as the Colonel was about to enter the command tent, which was also the tent he slept in, a messenger sprinted up to him and quickly began to speak, even though he was obviously out of breath. The messenger was dressed in the standard clothing of the dark army, slightly loose black cargo-like pants, a tight black shirt, and a large black hooded cloak. Finishing off the look was a non reflective, plain face mask with an orange stripe on the forehead of it marking the wearer as a messenger.

"Colonel... the... Lord Durion has just arrived at the North Gate..!"

"What!" Adrian gasped out in shock. 'Why would he want to come here? He obviously is going to want to see me but still, for what!'

Without another word to the messenger, Adrian quickly bolted away, sprinting as fast as he could to the North Gate of the encampment.

With his extreme speed the Colonel quickly arrived at the entrance of the North Gate just as, Durion was entering the camp. Quickly going up to his lord he bowed in respect before quickly asking the question that kept nagging at his mind. "My lord, no disrespect intended but why are you here?!"

Durion, who was in his human ( yes he's not human ;) )from which merely consisted of a figure draped in crimson cloths (like an ancient Roman noble would dress) responded in his dark voice though respectfully, "We need to talk, bring me to the command tent?"

Knowing that the Dragon had blatantly ignored his question, he knew he would find out soon. "Follow me."

As the briskly walked through the camp, the armies soldiers saluted there commander and supreme leader. In no time, the two leaders arrived at the Command tent and the Colonel swept the tent entrance aside for the Dragon lord to walk through. Once they were inside, he then offered his seat to Durion, who accepted, before standing across from him anxiously waiting for the discussion to begin.

"You know, I trust you a lot more than the General Juventas, and I consider you more of my right hand man."

"Yes sir, I am happy to be blessed with such gracious words from you."

"Hm, and because of that, I would like to send you on a special assignment. I know how much you hate the General Adrian, and this will be a great chance for you to escape going under his leadership at the battle of Ilnatra."

"Well sir, would you care to explain what I'll be doing on this mission of yours?"

"I take it you accept the task. During our conquests' I have heard on several occasions from sub leaders that there are rumors that dragons may not be extinct in a land to our West. As from when the most recent information was received, the land was in mass civil war, so I would like you to assemble a team and travel to this new land. Once you are there, I want you to capture a female dragon; I know how strong you are so I am sure you will not fail at the task. I have gone a long time without a mate, and my species is dwindling to almost extinction."

"Any secondary objectives?"

"No, but if you find something interesting, such as a lady you wish to have, you are more than welcome to bring her back here with you." At this the leader smirked a little.

Laughing and shaking his head he soon regain his composure, the Colonel responded as if that was never said. "May I ask if you want anyone specific in my group?"

"Avoiding things you are uncomfortable with as usual. No, you may bring anyone you decide; though I recommend the five soldiers I had transferred to this camp specifically to be your personal helpers."

"That was exactly as I was thinking, my lord."

"Good, then this meeting is over, I wanted to keep this message from being known by others so I decided to do it personally."

As Durion was about to exit the tent, the Colonel quickly asked one more question. "My lord, couldn't someone have eavesdropped on our conversation with magic?"

"Oh, you didn't realize I put spells up?" With another smirk, the Dark Lord left the Colonels tent.

"Damn Dragons..."

After he said that a good sized stone went flying through the flap and he just barely dodged it.

Grumbling he went to retrieve his team. Exiting the tent he looked up to see his lord in his Dragon form flying back to a city named Yafeht (Yah-Fay), which served as a temporary capital for the Dark forces.

As the Colonel was walking, he traveled in the direction of camp that was almost secluded from the rest of the soldiers; most of the area was storage, while some was just outright empty. It took about several minutes before the Colonel arrived at a set of five tents. Immediately the inhabitants came out. Over the short time he had known them; they had all become great acquaintance.

The group consisted of three men and two women.

The guys consisted of Mark, Ansvarr, and Leikar.

Mark was the sure shot of the five. He had to have the grandest bow and arrow shot in all of Alahaipha. He had black hair and blue eyes. His essence was of such pure evil that it felt as if it was in the air around him. He was clean shaven and the most laid back out of all the fighters, and for sure, he was the biggest ladies man ever seen since the Colonel had entered the army and rose through the ranks.

Nothing is really known about Ansvarr as he was an orphan and his childhood is not known to anyone but himself. He always seemed to have a far off look in his eyes, as if he was constantly living half in the real world and half in his memories, but he never told anyone why, and no one ever felt the need to order the man to tell them, but hardly anyone could since he is the Colonels private soldier. As long as he does his duties, he can live his life however he wants.

Leikar had messy brown hair that was of medium to long length. He had a stuck up personality and if you had a problem with him, which if you did and you were not his superior, you were dead. All Leikar liked to do was kill, kill, and kill even more. Most people in the army wonder if he thought about anything else except for blood. Leikar was the groups torture/traps expert. If you wanted someone to talk, he was your guy. He would bring you to the brink of death then fixes you up to do it all over again, but after he 'fixed' you, the pain stayed.

For the girls there was Sage and Cecilia.

Sage had blonde straight hair and forest green eyes. She was somewhat of a buxom, and you could definitely call her the slut of the army. She used her great looks; slender frame, big rack, plump ass; to seduce those in higher ranks or anyone who had something valuable. She was the best assassin of the five, excluding the Colonel himself.

The last member of the group was Cecilia. She was in her mid twenties and had wavy teal hair, with grey eyes. She was extremely confident, and compared to the other members she was most likely the bravest, though that could be her downfall one day. Whilst she had a very fiery temper everyone knew that she had an unbreakable crush in her Lord, Colonel Adrian. She was submissive to him only and she devoted herself to his every wim.

As soon as they all got out of their tents, they saluted the Colonel and all at once asked, "Sir?"

As if sensing what they meant he immediately began. "I have been ordered to go on a special assignment by the Dragon lord. You five will be on a team I've created. We will be heading west to a land called Alegaesia. When you are done getting ready for the journey, meet me at my training area, which I'm sure you all know where it is. Pack weapons for a fight will most likely happen. Any questions?"

"No sir!" the group said at once

"Good." Nodding to the group which bowed in return, he turned and began his leisurely walk to his training grounds.

More to follow soon!

PS: I simplified the military ranks down to the following to help the readers. I will try to use them as few times as possible to be more understandable to the readers.

Private

Specialist

Corporal

Sergeant

Officer

Lieutenant

Captain

Major

Colonel

General


End file.
